


Turn the Page

by Strawmari



Series: Bucket List [2]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, may contain s3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawmari/pseuds/Strawmari
Summary: After getting a taste of what the bucket list had to offer, Beth and Rio decide to check off a few more pages.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Bucket List [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759297
Comments: 14
Kudos: 206





	Turn the Page

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I don't know if the book only pertains to sex positions but I have a great one that involves Ben Wa Balls. Since Brio is kinky as fuck and I feel sky's the limit with these two lol
> 
> MK093, I believe it was you who sent this amazing idea to me on tumblr & I hope it's what you were looking for! (I also don't know where I'm going with this, so it can pertain to anything & I'm not an expert on this subject)
> 
> Thanks for reading & I hope you enjoy!

It was their one month anniversary and gosh, did anyone really celebrate that? Beth wouldn't know. When she was fifteen Dean took her to a movie and they split a small popcorn, that was the thing to do back then.

It was more complicated with Rio, honestly Beth never saw them making it a week without having a fall out. She knew it was more than sex, but they had the whole power play going on and she refused to take a back seat to her own business. 

But Rio swore up and down that he was ok with it and he'd continue to help as long as she didn't try to ice him out.

He rented a cabin up by the lake, a little weekend getaway for just the two of them, and while she hated switching weeks with Dean, it did sound nice to step away from all the stress of starting up a spa.

Rio told her that all she had to do was show up, but they both knew Beth was a planner and already wrote out an itinerary. And no, it wasn't just to take a romantic stroll or skinny dip in the lake, although those were further down on the list.

They were checking items off the bucket list left and right. While they were both familiar with handcuffs, having her wrists bound as Rio ate her out quickly skyrocketed to her list of favorites. 

Rio slipped his tongue between her folds, holding her hips down as she squirmed beneath him.

Beth made a mental note to change the flag from yellow to green later that night. 

Rio pinned her hands above her head, dropping to take a nipple into his mouth, releasing it with a pop.

"R...fuck" she moaned, raising her hips to meet his.

▪︎

Beth found herself skimming through the book late after a PTA meeting, and blamed the two glasses of wine for deciding that candy tarts were a good idea. 

She figured they used strawberries before, dripping the excess chocolate onto each other's chests. Plus the act had four and a half stars on the website, which Beth found extremely helpful in determining whether or not a toy or act would be worth it. If there was anything Beth learned from the spa business, it was that four stars was a fairly good rating.

The sex shop only had sweet tart knockoffs and that sounded bad from the get-go, but there was a customer who said that they would recommend it to their friends, so Beth tossed it up on the conveyor belt with her lingerie. 

She had on a sheer black teddy, hoping it would distract Rio from the rainbow candy wrapped around his junk. 

"Got somethin' for me?".

"There's edible _panties,_ but I was bringing them this weekend".

He peeked over at the large bag on her chair, wondering what else was in her haul. Those thoughts quickly dispersed when her hand wrapped around his cock, running her hand upwards.

She flicked her tongue against the top, slowly taking him into her mouth. Deciding it was time to try the candy, she tilted her head and took a piece into her mouth, biting down until it broke off. It was easier said than done.

Beth shot up, rocking back on her calves and stuck her tongue out, "those taste terrible".

She grabbed the water bottle off the stand and swished some around in her mouth, getting up to spit it out in the sink.

Rio had his hand over his mouth, muffling a laugh when she returned. He had a feeling it was going to end badly, but he was game if Beth was.

"You good, mama?".

She tossed the 'love ring' to the floor below, pulling her hair up into a ponytail. "I'm good".

A low moan sounded as she took him back into her mouth, bobbing as he held her hair back.

He let go, slipping his fingers into her panties and she hummed around him, grinding against his hand.

She pulled back, lips parted, "ohh..".

"Fuck, Elizabeth. Close".

Beth continued to stroke him until he finished on her chest.

"I...I think we should put a red flag on candy going forward".

Rio agreed, the book had finally steered them wrong. That didn't mean however that they were finished with it, there were still several tabs waiting to be reviewed. 

"Lay down".

Beth scooched back to the pillow, panties being flung in the general direction of the cock candy ring. 

▪

"Hold up, you gotta sex paddle?" Annie asked in disbelief, holding up a tan paddle.

She stopped by before picking Ben up from Greg's place and took it upon herself to browse Beth's closet.

Beth placed the cookie cutter into the sink. She was making a to-go lunch for the kids so they wouldn't have to live off pizza and cereal for five days straight.

_She got on her knees, forearms digging into the mattress as Rio inspected the paddle. "Sure, mama?"._

_"Yea"._

_He lightly tapped her right cheek, "again"._

_The second connected with her ass, harder than before and she moaned. Rio rubbed his hand on the red mark, feeling Beth press back against him._

"No..w..what? That's a cheese board".

"Cheese board? Ok, baby girl".

There were several things Beth preferred to take to the grave, giving Annie the satisfaction of knowing she picked out a good gift was one of them. That and of course the fact she and Rio were actually using it.

Now it wasn't something she had planned for the weekend, but when Annie (why was it always Annie?) pulled out Fifty Shades of Grey for their movie night, Beth couldn't stop thinking about page nineteen. 

The female lead took the silver balls into her mouth, only to bend over so they could be inserted and she sat through an entire auction with them in.

Ruby's face scrunched, "that can't be comfortable".

"Read that shit's good for your health".

"You read?".

Annie faked a laugh, turning to look at Beth who had been awfully silent during the scene. "Yo! You traumatized or thinkin' about freaky shit to do with gang friend?".

Beth wasn't a hundred percent sure what they said, but she decided to go with the safe bet. "I agree with Ruby".

Although Ruby was far from innocent. Beth still remembered the stories about bringing homemade sauce into the bedroom and roleplaying attempts gone wrong. That was her best friend of at least twenty years, she wasn't afraid to share and one day Beth hoped she'd be able to do the same. 

The difference was that it was Rio. The girls could play pretend, but Beth knew they'd never fully trust him or understand why she wanted to pursue something with him, not after everything he put them through. 

"Ugh, you're boring, bettin' that books collecting dust somewhere".

Yeah, that couldn't have been further from the truth.

And that's how Beth found herself wandering the aisles of an adult theme shop on the southside. She had on oversized sunglasses and a black hoodie, praying she wouldn't run into a PTA mom or hockey dad. Yes, Beth was fully aware of how ridiculous she looked, especially when it was cloudy outside. 

She scanned the back wall, noticing there was quite a selection of ben wa balls. Beth did her research, on incognito mode, she learned her lesson from when she searched pegging. 

They strengthened vaginal walls and acted as a form of foreplay, multipurpose, there was no way that could be bad for her. Rio also marked that he would be open to trying them if she wanted too. 

The selection included metal, small, large, some with and without strings, Beth got a little overwhelmed trying to narrow it down. Why couldn't it have been like the paddle or when Rio walked right in without hesitation and bought a pair of leather plush cuffs?

She read the instructions on the back of the package and decided to grab three of them, giving her time to think them over and get Rio's input before they left for their trip.

Beth washed them shortly after removing them from the package and then cleaned them again before Rio arrived, there was no such thing as being over cautious. 

He followed her into the bedroom, no questions asked and smirked when Beth held them up by the string. It was a set of blue balls, they were flimsy and came with a bottle of lubricant. They appeared to be the beginner level. 

She passed them to Rio and laid back against the pillow, allowing his body to fill the space between her legs. He slipped in one, then two fingers, preparing her for the toy.

The balls were coated and the first one was halfway inside when Beth clenched, "ain't gotta do this".

"I want to".

Rio laid them on the mattress and took matters into his own hands, literally, hoping to loosen her up.

Her eyes closed, lips agape, breathing heavy.

He was able to quickly insert all but the retrieval string after she came down. She felt full, but Ruby's assumptions were wrong, they were surprisingly comfortable. 

However Beth felt them with every step she took, not to mention the small moan that slipped out when she sat down in the seat. The urge to touch herself became too much when they were three blocks shy of the lake.

She slid her hand down to her cunt, a series of short breaths escaping her lips.

"Elizabeth" Rio's hand tightened on the wheel as they approached a red light, "take em off".

Beth raised up, pulling her panties down until she could kick them off. She moved closer to the center console, as she had in the car wash and Rio dropped his right hand between her legs. "That better, mama?".

She hummed, tilting her hips.

He took a left turn onto a busier street and Beth pulled her dress down to cover his hand, chest heaving as he continued to work her clit with his freehand. She willed herself to keep a straight face when they came to a complete stop, hoping the man in the truck beside them kept their eyes forward. 

Rio gave a playful tug to the string, "mm.. I hate you".

He chuckled, stepping on the gas the second the light turned green. 

They pulled up to the cabin and he removed his hand, sliding out of the car. Beth groaned, leaning back against the seat. She was worked up and needed release.

"Comin?".

"I would've if you stayed in the car".

Rio leaned in the passenger window, a smug look on his face "you ain't gotta worry 'bout that".

And that's how Beth found herself falling onto the bed after a deep makeout session with her unofficial boyfriend.

He made quick work of popping the top of the lube. "Ready?".

"Just fuck me already".

Rio pulled on the retrieval string, biting down on his tongue in concentration. 

They both read the instructions before inserting them. There was a long list of warnings, everything from vaginal tearing to overexertion.

Beth whimpered when the first ball slid out, then moaned with the second. She wasted no time pulling him up into a kiss, the kegel balls long forgotten on the mattress. 

"Take off your pants" she breathed against his ear.

She rubbed herself, watching him unbutton his shirt and take a painfully slow time removing his boxers.

Beth hiked up her leg, holding it in position as Rio pressed in, rocking in and out.

His left hand moved to cup her breast and the pace quickened, both chasing their peak. 

"Come for me, baby".

His hand replaced hers, circling her clit as the pressure continued to build in her stomach. "Yeah…Rio!".

Rio finished soon after, collapsing next to her so Beth could cozy up to his side, "I love you".

▪︎

Beth's eyes fluttered open, hearing Rio mumbling something under his breath. She could only make out bits and pieces. 

"Movie by the fireplace, cheesy fucks. Hot tub, alright".

She laughed and he tucked his phone under his leg.

"What is it with you and hot tubs?".

"Nothin".

Beth kicked the blankets off and straddled his lap, trailing kisses across his chest, paying extra attention to his lung bullet scar. It was all a ruse, Rio knew it, but he still let it happen.

She snaked her hand under his leg and pulled out his phone. It was locked.

"What's your password?".

"Ain't tellin' you".

Beth scurried off the bed and thought about her own phone, which was a combination of the kid's birthdays, so she entered Marcus's. It was something she recently found out when a birthday invite was slid under her kitchen door. It unlocked.

Now he was off the bed, stalking toward her, "Elizabeth".

"7 musts for couples on a romantic getaway".

It all made sense. Why he needed to stop by the grocery store beforehand, the candlelit dinner he prepared and breakfast in bed after their first night. 

_"What's all this?" Beth asked, removing the towel from her hair._

_She took in the candles and the plates of food that smelt way too good to be from the microwave, sitting down when Rio pulled out her chair._

_"Jus' thought it'd be nice, bein' our one month and whatnot"._

Rio researched on his own, wanting to make the most of their time together, something Dean could never be bothered to do. Beth didn't even have to pull her conversation cards or itinerary out. 

"It's jus' hiking and kayaking".

She passed his phone back, gnawing at her lip, debating what her next words would be.

"I'm sure there's other things to do in front of the fireplace," Beth reached around to unhook her bra and Rio's eyes dropped to her chest, darkening as she let it fall to her feet.

"You gonna kill me, ma".

"Your gun's still in your bag, but feel free to grab the handcuffs and frisk me".

Rio's brow popped, teeth dragging across his bottom lip as he made his way over, pulling a few items from her bag.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been going back and forth with turning this into a drabble series, so if you're reading this and have any fluff or smut ideas, I'm on tumblr xstrawmari 
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading!


End file.
